Diva
Introduction Diva, or better yet known as The Great Horror is a Seraph Angel NPC who serves as the trainer for Lootenburg Village. He is the reason why so many powerful humans come out of the Village, even those without Player blood in him. He was originally created by Magnus' father as a way to train new recruits into there guild. Now he trains the humans and makes them more powerful. It is his life's work to train a normal human to the level of a max player. Personality Diva may be good by his nature, but he is not a good person per say. Diva's greatest pleasure in life is to turn weaklings into strong fighters. He takes this very seriously. As a result he has drafted all the children in the village into his students and trains them from the age of 5 till adulthood. He places them in cruel situations where they have to fight for there lives and struggle against powerful monsters. He is always upping the extreme nature of his training with every new class of students. This is Diva's great pleasure and his life focus. Outside of Training Children Diva is a bit of a square. He sits around reading all day or praying in the church. He does not farm, nor does he eat. He does however enjoy small talk and gossip. he also has a bad habit of trying to couple people together. He is very serious about his ship wars and will go out of his way to make his ship happen. On one occasion he even used Arrow of Love to break up a couple. Though in his defense the relationship was not going to work. One was a human and the other was a Human Eating Spider women. She was clearly just going to eat him. Classes * Racial Classes (Level: 40) ** Angel (Level 10) ** Arch Angel (Level 10) ** Seraph (Level 10) ** War Angel (Level 10) * Job Classes (Level: 60) ** Magus '(''Level: '''15) *** Summoner ''Level'': 10) **** Master Summoner ' (''Level: 1'''0) ***** Summoner Superme '(''Level: '''5) ** Teacher '(''Level: '''10) *** Master Teacher '(''Level: '''10) Abilities and Powers Skills 'Passive' *'Angels Grace - The Angel can not be proned, charmed, or Feared. ' *'Holy Body - Immune to Poison, Starvation, Thirst and Curse' *'Divine Protection - Immune to Holy Attacks' *'Angels Duty - Attacks against Demons are 200% more effective. ' *'Holy Order - Can sense other Angels within 200 feet' *'Karma Scent- Can smell Karma level' *'Body of Radiance - Angels body shines while in darkness' *'Holy Tong - Angel Can Read and Write in all Languages' *'Rising of the Sun - Attack and Defensive Power increase by 80% during Sun rise' *'A guiding Hand - Experence Gain increases by 200% when Teacher is prescent' *'Teachers Knowlage - Teacher can auto see there students Health, Mana, and status effects' *'Teachers Mind - Knows where all students are at all times' *'Xp Share - 5% of Teacher Xp goes to Students' *'Arrow of Love - A skill that creates a magical arrow that mind controls whoever gets hit by it and forces them to fall in love with a target.' 'Active' *'Feather Shield - (4/ Day) A skill that creates a barrier of Angel Feathers' *'Light Barrier - Summons up a Barrier made of Light' *'Holy Aura - (4/ Day) Angel radiates a Aura of Positive Energy. Heals allies and damages undead' *'The world - (5/ Day) A skill that stops time. The user has to yell out its name first. ' *'Stunning Brilliance - A skill that creates a brilliant light that is to bright to look directly at. Has a Major chance to blind targets. ' *'How it is Done - (2/ Day) Xp that would go to the Teacher instead is divided up and go to the Students for up to 1 hour' 'Spells' *'Summong Angels - A Skill that summons a random angel that is of the same or lower classification as the Angel summoning it. ' *'Summon Seraph - A spell that summons a Seraph. Can be charged to summon up to three at once' *'Angels Touch - A spell that heals all status effects.' *'Brilliant Healing Light - A powerful Healing Spell that can cover a entire area. It heals all who can heal from positive energy and damages those who heal from negative energy. ' *'Brilliants of the Dawn - A spell that fast forward time till the rising of the sun. Spell can be used in stop time to cancel time stopping spells.' *'Angelic Arrows - A spell that turns the stars in the sky into blessed beams of light. The lights rain down from the heavens hitting all hostile targets. ' *'Angelic Arms - Summons up a Sword made of Light and a Shield made of angel feathers. Gives the caster the ability to fight with melee weapons and shield despite class restrictions. ' *'Angels Bow - Summons up a Bow of light and gives the user the ability to fire Angel feathers as arrows of light. Gives the user the ability to use bows despite class restrictions. ' *'Fire From The Heavens - A spell that summons a Pillar of Fire from the heavens that consums all in the target area. ' *'Purity of Destruction - A spell that turns all who look upon it into a Pillar of Salt. Spell can be resisted. ' *'One Wing Angel - (1/ 72 hours) A spell that strips the angel of all its wings, but one. Depending on how many wings is used the power of the Spell increases. The Spell then summons up a Ball of Brilliant Light that explodes covering the entire area in Destructive Holy Light. All who are in range of the attack are affected. Spell bypasses Immunities and does extra damage equal to negative Karma level. ' *'Summon Spell - A spell that allows the Caster to Summon up a specific type of creature at a variable level. There are several types, but they all do the same. Summon Human, Summon Bandit, Summon Lion, Summon Griffin, Summon Vampire, Summon Dark Young, Summon Giant, Summon Bird, Summon Beast, Summon Orc, Summon Elf, Summon Demon, Summon Dwarf, Summon Hobbit, Summon Giant Snake, Summon Overlord, Summon Dread Zombie, Summon Magus, Summon Snow Elf, Summon Dark Elf, Summon Drazzit Clone, Summon Slime, Summon Clone, Summon Balrog, Summon Horror, Summon King Author, Summon Smoothie, Summon cthulhu ..etc ' Category:Angels Category:Seraph Category:Magus Category:Summoner Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:NPCs Category:Karma: Very Good